


Date Night

by CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealous Sam, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Multi, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Smut, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale/pseuds/CocosCocoaPuffsAreNotForSale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get a date while out shopping with Charlie. Sam and Dean aren't too happy about it.</p><p>For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“Charlie oh my god no!” You whisper harshly to her. You were having a shopping day with Charlie and there was a cute new guy at the coffee shop.

“C’mon Y/N. You need to get some. Just go ask him out.” She whispers pushing you forward toward him.

“Hi I’m Jake.” He says as he holds out his hand. “I overheard you and your friend.” You turn red.

“I’m so sorry it’s just, she um, well-” He cuts you off with a laugh.

“Don’t worry I’ve been there. So can I get your number or not?” He offers.

“Sure.” You breathe out a sigh of relief before handing him a napkin with your number. 

“I’ll text you later this afternoon.” He says shooting you a smile.

“Ok talk to you later.” You give a flirty smile before walking back over to Charlie.

“How’d it go?” She asks with a smirk.

“Oh shut up let’s go.” You smile dragging her out of the shop.

“Well let’s go get you some new clothes for your date.” She says as she drags you into Victoria’s Secret.

“Uh Charlie this is lingerie.” You say shifting awkwardly.

“We’re starting with this then we’ll get you a new dress.” She winks as you let out a groan.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Charlie drops you off at the Bunker and you scurry to your room hiding the bags. She made you by endless amounts of lingerie. A short black dress because “every girl needs a little black dress.”

“Y/N you back?” Dean shouts from the hall. You shove the bags into your closet before he walks in.

“Hey Dean.” You smile breathless.

“How was shopping?” He asks as your phone dings.

Hey Y/N it’s Jake. How does Friday night at 7 sound I’ll pick you up? Antonio’s ok?

You smile at the message and quickly type your response.

Sounds great! See you then!

“Who’s that?” Dean demands coming into your room.

“Just this guy I met at the mall. He asked me out Friday night.” You explain shutting your phone off. You walk towards the kitchen.

“You said no right?” Dean asks gruffly.

“Why would I say no?” You ask annoyed.

“Say no to what?” Sam asks sitting at the kitchen table.

“Y/N got asked out on a date.” Dean explains.

“You’re not going are you?” Sam asks.

“Why would I not? Why are you guys being so weird about this? You guys go out on dates all the time.” You say grabbing a glass of water.

“No we don’t!” The yell in unison.

“Whatever why do you guys even care?” They both go red and turn away looking at Sam’s laptop. You shrug and head back to your room.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Friday night Charlie came over to help you get ready for your date with Jake.

“Ok you officially look hot!” Charlie says putting the finishing touches on your smokey eyes.

“Thanks Charlie.” You say getting up. You feel a little self conscious in the short dress but Charlie pushes you out of your room to wait for Jake.

“What do you think you’re wearing?” Dean growls. Both he and Sam glare at you then Charlie.

“You don’t think she looks hot?” Charlie asks.

“Of course we do. But no way in hell is she leaving here looking like that.” Sam says. 

“Why the hell not? You’re not my father’s as much as you like to think that. I’m an adult I can take care of myself.” You run past them outside. You had always had a crush on them but you knew they wouldn’t feel the same. And they would be disgusted to know you wanted both of them. You feel hot tears threatening to spill out. You try to blink them away but it’s no use.

“Y/N are you ok?” You were to busy thinking about your boys to notice Jake pull up. He was at your side on the bench putting an arm around you.

“Yeah I’m f-fine.” You say as more tears fall.

“No you’re not. C’mere.” He pulls you in for a hug. “Want to tell me about it?” He asks.

“Jake I don’t think we should go out. I like someone else actually two someones. They got mad when they found out i was going out with you. Then they yelled at me about my outfit and said I wasn’t allowed to leave.” You sniffle a little at the end.

“Y/N it’s fine. I like someone else too.” He admits. “Think we can be friends instead?” 

“Yeah I think that would be great.” You reply wiping tears away from your eyes.

“Y/N I think those boys like you. Go get ‘em tiger.” He whispers in your ear as he pulls you in for a hug. “Call me sometime so we can get to know each other better.” He says heading back to his car.

“Wait Jake what’s her name?” He laughs.

“His name is Connor.” 

“Good luck. Anyone who doesn’t like you is crazy you’re a really nice guy. Go for it!” You shout as you walk back into the Bunker.

“Y/N are you ok? Dean and Sam were such jerks.” Charlie says as she pulls you in for a hug.

“Charlie it’s ok. I talked to Jake and it’s fine he told me to go for it with Sam and Dean. I think I might.” You wink.

“It took a stranger to get you to finally do it!” Charlie yells.

“Do what?” Dean asks grumpily.

“Oh nothing.” Charlie winks to you. “I’m gonna head out. See you guys later.” She flashes you a grin before leaving.

“What the hell did he do to you?” Dean growls seeing your tears. “Did he try something cause I swear I-”

 

“Dean these tears are from you not Jake. Jake gave me some good advice actually.” You smile at the end.

“Oh yeah what?” Dean growls moving into the kitchen to grab a beer. You see Sam glance up at you as you enter the kitchen. Both boys stare at you.

“He said if I want something I should go for it.” You say playing with your hair.

“Well what do you want?” Sam asks shifting in his seat.

“You. Both of you.” You say in a hushed tone.

“We want you too.” Dean says crossing the room to you. Dean cups your cheek gently before pressing his lips against yours hard. He nips your bottom lip before his tongue dominates your mouth. You let out a low moan causing Dean to harden against your stomach.

You break away gasping for breath. “Why didn’t you say anything? Either of you.” You ask looking between them.

“You don’t think it’s weird we want it to be all three of us?” Sam asks.

“No that’s what I want too. I love you both. I would never be able to choose between you.” You say in a hushed tone.

“We love you too sweetheart.” Sam says pulling you into his big, broad chest. 

Sam picks you up bridal style and carries you to his room. Dean following behind you.

Sam sets you down gently on the bed before they both undress themselves. The size of them makes your jaw drop. They’re both fully erect. Dean flips you onto your stomach causing you to let out a giggle. He slides your zipper down slowly.

“Stand up sweetheart. We wanna see you.” Dean whispers standing up offering you a hand up. You take it standing up. One look at your boys and all your self-consciousness goes away. You pull your hand away and strip off your dress leaving you in your new white lacy lingerie.

Dean and Sam’s jaws hit the floor. Sam pulls you in crashing his lips to yours with so much passion your knees shake. His giant hand cups your breast, his thumb flicking your nipples causing them to harden. You moan into his lips and take his length in your hand. You softly stroke him up and down, flicking the tip with your thumb. 

Sam pulls away reaching behind you unhooking your bra and sliding it off your arms and tossing it onto his dresser. Dean comes around behind you slipping a hand under your panties sliding it forward to your dripping core.

“Please Dean” You beg. He lets out a low chuckle sliding his finger inside you while Sam trails kisses down your neck to your breasts. Sam flicks your perked nipples with his tongue rolling your other one in between his fingers.

Dean pulls his finger out causing you to whimper. Dean slides your panties slowly kissing the back of your thighs. You arch your back pushing your breasts against Sam’s playful tongue.

“Need you inside me now.” You plead your core aching with need for them.

“In a minute baby girl. Be patient.” Dean whispers in your ear. He walks over to Sam’s dresser and pulls out a bottle of lube. Crossing the room over to you he walks behind you. Lubing his fingers up he gently presses his pointer finger against your puckered hole.”Relax sweetheart.” He whispers as he slowly enters you. Your muscles expanding around him. He slowly eases a second finger in making you gasp. He scissors his fingers expanding you.

He pulls out before Sam moves away from you laying down on the bed. 

“Go climb on Sammy.” Dean commands. You hover above Sam before lowering yourself onto his hard length. You moan loudly at the feeling of him. Sam grips your hips before thrusting into you hard making you cry out in pleasure as he bottoms out.

“You good baby girl?” Sam asks worried. You nod in reply biting your lip to stay quiet. “Y/N, we want to hear you. Don’t bite your lip.” Sam commands pulling your lip out with his thumb.

You feel Dean move behind you pressing himself against your anus. You feel the cold lube on him as he pushes inside you slowly. At first it’s painful but the burn turns to pleasure in no time.

Dean bottoms out and you moan at the feeling of having them both inside you. “You good sweetheart?” Dean asks.

“Yes just move please.” You move your hips trying to create friction. 

“Stay still.” Sam commands his large hands stilling your hips. You whimper. “Tell us who you belong to.” Sam demands.

“You both of you. I belong to Dean and Sam. I’m yours now make me yours.” You commands. Sam and Dean thrust into you in sync. Pushing in and out fast and hard. You let out a loud moan. Dean and Sam both growl at the noise you make. 

Before you know it you’re cumming all over Sam’s cock. You feel him twitch inside you before Sam spills his seed deep inside your pussy, shortly followed by Dean.

Dean slides out gently disappearing into Sam’s bathroom as you slide off of Sam and lay down in the middle of the bed. Dean returns having cleaned himself off and tosses Sam a warm cloth. Dean bends down over you gently cleaning you with another warm cloth.

After they are both done they toss the cloths onto the floor. Dean crawls into bed beside you on your left, with Sam on your right. They both toss and arm across your torso. They each nuzzle into opposite sides of your neck.

“You know you’re never going anywhere without us again right?” Dean asks into your neck.

“Whatever.” You giggle at the thought of your boys in Victoria’s Secret. 

“I’m serious.” Dean growls. 

“Me too.” Sam whispers.

“Guys you can’t come with me everywhere.” You chuckle at the thought.

“You wanna bet?” Dean asks sitting up.

“Dean calm down. I’m just saying if I go with Charlie shopping or something you guys won’t come with.” You explain.

“The hell we will. You’re ours now, officially. We aren’t letting you out of our sight outside this Bunker.” Sam says as he to sits up.

“Guys calm down, be reasonable.” You say sitting up.

“Y/N we are. Any other woman than you and Charlie who were involved with us have been killed. We need to keep you safe. If that means not letting you out of our sight then so be it.” Sam says as he hugs you tightly. You can see where they're coming from so you nod your head against Sam’s chest.

“Ok I get what you guys are saying and I can agree to it I guess. If that’s what’ll keep you sane.” Dean smiles before he grabs you away from Sammy holding you tight against him. 

“We can’t lose you Baby girl.” Dean whispers into your ear.

“I know Dean. You won’t I promise to stay safe for you.” Dean lays you back down on the bed and they resume their previous positions cuddled up next to you. You fall asleep listening to the heartbeats of your boys.

**Author's Note:**

> For more stories please follow me on Tumblr @cocos-cocoapuffsarenotforsale.


End file.
